Volver a vivir
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Lo único que lo impulsaba a ser yacía ahora muerto delante de él y frente a sus negros ojos se alzaba un abismo oscuro y aterrador, sin caminos ni senderos, ese abismo confuso al que llamamos sin más ni más: Vida. Sasuke&Sakura.
1. La muerte de Itachi Las dudas de Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

Bueno la idea era hacer un One-shot pero otra vez me pasó lo mismo y una vez que empecé a escribir mi mente se puso a divagar y se me fue a a tres capítulos. Me gustaría saber su opinión.

**Volver a Vivir**

Capítulo 1: "La muerte de Itachi. Las dudas de Sasuke"

Se encontraba de rodillas en el barroso suelo, el aire se arremolinaba a su alrededor augurando una tormenta por venir. No le importó, aquellas banales sensaciones no le afectaban, estaba entumecido, todo su cuerpo, todo su ser. No podía sentir

Bajó la vista y sus ojos se detuvieron en sus manos, ahora de un color rojo intenso, aquel mismo tinte que bañaba todo su cuerpo y parte de su rostro. Sangre, su sangre y la de Itachi, su hermano. Miró el cuerpo inerte de quien por muchos años había sido su fuente de odio y desdicha. Finalmente, Itachi había muerto, él, Sasuke Uchiha, había logrado, después de tres años de errar, vengarse del asesino de su clan. De aquel que de niño le había robado la inocencia en una sola noche cuando sin piedad ni clemencia le arrebató la vida a su familia. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía desdichado? ¿Vacío? Toda su vida había transcurrido a través del odio que Sasuke tenía a su hermano y más allá de sus ojos no había visto otra cosa que matar a Itachi. Y ahora se encontraba frente al cadáver de su hermano y se sentía desolado. No esperaba esto, no entendía porqué seguía vivo. No pretendía seguir viviendo después del combate a muerte con su hermano, esperaba que la batalla hubiese arrebatado su último suspiro tras haber concretado su objetivo. Pero no fue así, él aún estaba vivo. No sentía que el peso de su corazón se hubiese aligerado y no encontraba, por más que buscara, un motivo por el cual seguir existiendo. Lo único que lo impulsaba a ser yacía ahora muerto delante de él y frente a sus negros ojos se alzaba un abismo oscuro y aterrador, sin caminos ni senderos, ese abismo confuso al que llamamos sin más ni más: Vida.

Miró una última vez al muchacho sin vida como si tratara de grabar en su mente aquella imagen para luego confirmarse que dicho suceso había ocurrido y sin levantar la mirada se incorporó poco a poco.

Sintió un dolor punzante en el costado, se palpó con la mano y vio brotar de la herida su propia sangre. Testigo de que el combate había tenido lugar pero también prueba irrefutable de qué aún estaba vivo. Ese dolor no podía ser irreal, aún así se puso de pie.

Sasuke: - Miró el cielo donde unas nubes negras se mostraban amenazantes ante él, aún así la negrura de la noche no se comparaba a la oscuridad de sus ojos, o su corazón- ¿Por qué? –Se preguntó con un hilo de voz- ¿Por qué sigo vivo? ¿Por qué no morí?

Su cuerpo le dolía, sus heridas sangraban y aún así su vida no se extinguía. Sabía que debía abandonar aquella deplorable escena pues en ese lugar no había nada más para él.

Lastimosamente comenzó a dar pasos pequeños, arrastrando los pies, con la mirada fija en el suelo y así empezó de alejarse de aquel claro ensangrentado y poco a poco fue confundiéndose con la oscuridad del bosque. No sabía hacia a donde se dirigía, no tenía a donde ir, no había nada en ese mundo para él y era justamente por ese pensamiento que no podía comprender el hecho de estar vivo.

Una fría gota cayó sobre su rostro y otra le siguió, pareciera como si el cielo lamentara su desgracia. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo, no recordaba cuantas veces cayó, cuantas veces tuvo que volver a levantarse, cuantas veces deseó haber perdido la vida en aquel combate. La tormenta lo azotaba con furia y aún así no flanqueó.

Finalmente sus piernas cedieron y calló de rodillas al suelo, aún sangraba pero ese dolor le resultaba insignificante. Su rostro, sus manos y sus rodillas se cubrieron de barro y entremezclaron con la sangre, sus ojos vacíos, contemplaban su lastimosa condición. Finalmente se entregó al cansancio y permaneció inmóvil, bajo el azote de la tormenta, como recibiendo un castigo que él solo había buscado.

Sakura se encontraba en su casa observando por la ventana con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche, mirando la lluvia caer. Su rostro reposaba sobre su mano izquierda y sus brillantes ojos verdes vagaban por el espacio dibujando en su rostro una notoria expresión de aburrimiento. Ya era tarde y aún así la kunoichi no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que decidió realizar algunos quehaceres de la casa. Desvió la mirada con la intención de encontrar alguna otra cosa que hacer y vio que cerca de ella había una pequeña cubeta con residuos, la cual estaba acumulando un olor desagradable y decidió que lo mejor sería deshacerse de ella, además tendría una excusa para no ir a la cama. No soportaba acostarse sin poder dormir pues cuando se recostaba acudían a su mente recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos que de día intentaba reprimir.

Se puso de pié, tomó un abrigo (que tenía colgado junto a la puerta), y con la cubeta entre sus manos se apresuró a salir de su hogar para desechar la basura. El viento frío se arremolinó en su rostro haciendo que algunos largos mechones rosa escaparan de la capucha del abrigo, su rostro se salpicó de algunas gotas y acercándose a un gran cesto (ubicado fuera de la casa pero debajo del refugio que proveía el techo de su propio hogar) vertió el contenido dentro.

Miró hacia la calle (desierta a esas altas horas de la noche) y se sorprendió al ver a alguien en el piso. Dejó caer a cubeta de su mano y corrió hacia la extraña silueta, debiera de tratarse de alguien herido y quizá necesitara ayuda.

Sakura: - Se acercó a la figura, el chico se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo pero no parecía tener intención de levantarse- Disculpa ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Le dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre el extraño y ella misma, poco a poco la silueta se hacía más visible. Se arrodilló junto a su lado y fue ahí cuando vio quien yacía delante de ella- ¿Sasuke-Kun?

Sasuke: - Él levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de grandes ojos verdes fijos en él, conocía esa mirada, aún así no dijo nada-

Sakura: ¡Sasuke-Kun! –Dijo rodeándolo con los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes esmeralda pero aquel llanto se perdió entre las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ellos sin piedad- Ven. ¡Levántate!

Con cuidado lo condujo hasta su casa (que no se encontraba a más de cinco metros de allí) y aunque no dijo nada entretanto lo miraba de reojo para reasegurarse que su vista no la engañaba. Estaba en muy mal estado, dañado.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-Kun? –Volvió a pronunciar su nombre esperando una respuesta de él. Sasuke solo le dedicó una mirada de soslayo en retorno- Estas muy mal... –le dijo casi en un susurro aunque decidió no preguntar que había sucedido pues se imaginaba que era lo que había acontecido para que él se encontrara en tal estado- Debes tomar un baño, estuviste demasiado bajo la lluvia y ...

Sasuke: Hmp –Se limitó a pronunciar-

Sakura: Te prepararé un baño caliente, espérame –y se alejó sin decir más. A los pocos minutos volvió y se dirigió nuevamente a él- Ya está, ve- Le dijo señalando la entrada de un pequeño baño cerca de la cocina junto a la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios- También te dejé una bata seca para que te quites esas ropas mojadas.

Sasuke le dedicó una extraña mirada que Sakura no pudo descifrar y se perdió tras la puerta del baño. Ella se sentó (como por inercia) en una de las sillas más cercanas a la entrada de donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Sakura: - Bajó la vista, tenía sus manos apoyadas en su regazo. Miles de recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza y no podía evitar pensar en el día que él se había marchado y en esos tres años que se había ausentado el Uchiha- Sasuke-Kun... No puedo creer que estés aquí. Que hayas regresado ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –y una lágrima escapó de sus cristalinos ojos pero esta inmediatamente la limpió al ver que el ruido de agua cayendo (proveniente de la ducha) había cesado y que probablemente Sasuke aparecería frente a ella de un momento a otro. No quería que la viera llorar- Bien le buscaré algo de comer –y se de un salto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina-

Sasuke: - Acababa de salir de la ducha. Por alguna razón el baño le había sentado muy bien, parecía como si el agua cálida hubiera borrado de su cuerpo todos los signos de la batalla con Itachi, como si las pequeñas gotas que caían por su cuerpo limpiaran todo lo ocurrido días anteriores, aún así esa angustiosa sensación de vacío permanecía fija en su corazón. Al igual que sus profundos e inexpresivos ojos negros, su corazón ahora no denotaba ninguna clase de sentimiento. Se secó los cabellos azabache con una toalla y se puso encima la bata. Cuando salió vio a la pelirrosa cargando un pequeño plato con comida, aparentemente para él- Sakura... –dijo con un hilo de voz-

Sakura: - Lo miró y le sonrió, así como lo había hecho años atrás- Pensé que estarías hambriento Sasuke-Kun –le dijo alcanzándole el plato- No te preocupes, no lo hice yo. Lo dejó mi madre antes de irse.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no están tus padres contigo? –le preguntó mientras se metía un gran bocado de lo que la madre de Sakura había preparado, hacía días que no comía y estaba realmente hambriento-

Sakura: - Le dijo tranquila, sonriendo- Se fueron unos días. Ellos debían hacer unas diligencias fuera de la aldea.

Sasuke: - Siguió comiendo desesperadamente- Hmp...

Cuando el plato estuvo vacío el cuarto se quedó en silencio. Sasuke no sabía como había llegado a Konoha (aquel lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar), ni como había dado a parar frente a la casa de su antigua compañera de equipo. Él simplemente había vagado días bajo la lluvia sin siquiera importarle donde terminaría y, de todos los lugares, tuvo que terminar allí. Sus ojos negros recorrían la habitación pero en ellos no había expresión de algún tipo, como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma (como si a pesar de haber matado a su , Itachi hubiera salido victorioso de todas formas).

Sakura lo miraba fijo, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo Sasuke hubiera regresado. Intentaba no pestañar como si temiera que en ese abrir y cerrar de ojos la figura del chico desapareciera.

Pudo sentir la mirada de ella en él, entendía que su ausencia había hecho quizá demasiados cambios en la imagen que él recordaba de ella y de Naruto. Ahora él se encontraba en ese lugar, donde lo condenarían de traidor y probablemente lo apresarían o peor aún lo condenarían al exilio.

Sakura: - Lo miró como si le leyera la mente y con suavidad le dijo- No te preocupes Sasuke-Kun... nadie sabrá que estuviste aquí. No se lo diré a nadie –le dijo con un dejo de voz entendiendo que él quizá tuviera que marcharse de nuevo, y ese sentimiento le produzco una gran tristeza a la kunoichi pero sabía que no podía detenerlo si ese era su camino. La última que se habían visto ella le había confesado que lo amaba y había llorado mientras con palabras de súplica le rogaba que se quedara, pero él solo le dijo "Gracias" y se fue dejándola en la banca de aquel lugar- Si quieres no se lo digo ni a Naruto.

Sasuke: - Levantó la vista y miró a la chica ante la mención de aquel nombre- Dobe... ¿Cómo está él Sakura?

Sakura: Ya lo conoces, testarudo, animado, perseverante. Ha estado entrenando, aún quiere ser Hokage. Se ha fortalecido mucho.

Sasuke: Hmp –dijo tocándose el costado, aún podía sentir el dolor punzante de la herida pero no dijo nada. La bata antes blanca se encontraba manchada de un color rojo sangre-

Sakura: - Quien se percató se esto se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él en la silla de al lado. Se giró para mirarlo de frente y con suavidad le dijo- Estas herido. Déjame curarte.

Sasuke: Es un corte insignificante –le dijo con un dejo de arrogancia-

Sakura: Quizá lo sea y sé que eres fuerte. Pero... por favor, necesitas curarla.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: Yo quiero. Permítemelo. He estado entrenando muy duro mis técnicas medicas y sé que puedo. Sasuke-Kun...

Sasuke: - Decidió acceder pero solo le respondió de mala con un sonido salido de su boca- Hmp

Sakura: - Le sonrió entendiendo el permiso que le había otorgado el chico y colocando sus mano en ambos hombros de Sasuke, apretó la tela de la bata entre sus dedos y suavemente la deslizó hacia abajo descubriendo el torso desnudo del Uchiha. La parte baja de la bata aún cubría de la cintura del chico para abajo. Se sonrojó al tenerlo así frente a ella y para desviar la atención de él de sus mejillas (que ahora se encontraban color escarlata) posó su vista en sus herida, deteniéndose en la más grande, la provocada en su costado- Estás muy herido.

Sasuke: -Fastidiado- No es nada te he dicho.

Sakura: Bien... –y colocó una de sus manos en el pecho desnudo del chico y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Como siempre sus negros ojos no mostraban la más mínima expresión. Bajó la vista pues decidió que le costaba mucho sostenerle la mirada y con cuidado y cierto toque de ternura comenzó a curarlo. Una vez que hubo sanado volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, había utilizado demasiada chakra y se encontraba ahora un poco débil. Sus ropas manchadas de sangre, pero no le importó-

Sasuke: No debiste. Te dije, no era necesario.

Sakura: Yo elegí hacerlo, pero... –le dijo mirando su pecho, a pesar de que las heridas habían cerrado y dejado de sangrar no había podido hacer desaparecer las cicatrices y marcas de su cuerpo- no pude... –comenzó pasando sus dedos por una gran cicatriz en su abdomen- Lo siento.

Sasuke: No lo sientas –le dijo inexpresivo, a decir verdad el no esperaba que aquellas marcas desaparecieran, era como si Itachi, aún muerto, pudiera afectarlo de una manera u otra-


	2. ¡No! Quédate Por favor

**Dislcaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Volver a vivir**

Capítulo 2: "¡No! Quédate. Por favor"

Sasuke: No lo sientas –le dijo inexpresivo, a decir verdad el no esperaba que aquellas marcas desaparecieran, era como si Itachi, aún muerto, pudiera afectarlo de una manera u otra-

Sakura: - Miró por la ventana, llovía con mas fuerza e intensidad que antes y rayos parecían que fuesen a partir el suelo de la aldea en cualquier momento, pero eso no le importó, no le importó nada ni nadie. Sasuke estaba allí con ella y aunque le dolía la indiferencia de él no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por él. Si y a pesar de que en estos tres años había intentado sacudírselo de la cabeza seguía amándolo como lo había hecho desde niña- Sasuke-Kun... –comenzó pero se detuvo cuando vio al chico ponerse de pie-

Sasuke: Creo que debo irme –tomó su ropa que se encontraba amontonada en una silla cerca de ellos y se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta-

Sakura: ¡No! –le dijo aferrándose al brazo de él pare detenerlo, no quería perderlo otra vez y aunque sabía que él tarde o temprano se marcharía pretendía demorar ese momento la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, aunque la situación solo la hiriera más- Quédate... –le dijo casi en susurros, su voz se perdió en el espacio en cuestión de segundos y todo volvió a quedar en silencio- Por favor, llueve demasiado. Si quieres... te preparo una cama y mañana por la mañana puedes irte pero es muy peligroso que te vayas ahora –sabía que esto último eran excusas tanto para ella como para él, que también lo sabía. Aunque en verdad la tormenta estuviera fuera de control y fuese muy arriesgado salir ahora- Quédate –le repitió y le soltó el brazo-

Sasuke: - Pareció meditarlo unos segundos pues permaneció inmóvil mirando la puerta- Hmp –dijo y volvió a la silla en la que se encontraba minutos antes-

Sakura: Ya vengo... –le dijo y subió corriendo escaleras arriba. A los quince minutos había vuelto y respiraba agitada y parecía agotada, quizá por haber corrido ese tramo de la casa, quizá por haber utilizado tanta chakra para curarlo o quizá solo por la situación en general, la mezcla de angustia y alegría que yacía en su corazón- Ven Sasuke-Kun --le dijo señalando la escalera- Sígueme.

Sasuke la siguió y ella lo guió hasta su cuarto, no era de gran tamaño pero era lo suficientemente espacioso para ambos. La cama de ella se encontraba contra la pared cuya ventana daba a la calle , junto a la cama (en el suelo) había preparada otra cama. En el resto de la habitación había distribuidos, un escritorio, una pequeña biblioteca con algunos libros, un espejo, entre otros.

Sakura: Tú puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el suelo –le dijo refiriéndose a la cama preparada junto a la de ella en el piso- Estarás más cómodo ahí Sasuke-Kun.

Sasuke: - La miró desde que él había llegado la chica no había parado de proferirle atenciones, lo había cuidado, sin esperar nada a cambio. Tan típico de ella, pensó- Hmp

Sakura: Quédate aquí en un segundo regreso –le dijo y se metió en el baño con unas ropas limpias. Pensó, que como Sasuke dormiría en el mismo cuarto, lo mejor sería dormir con sus vestimentas diarias en vez de utilizar el pequeño vestido que utilizaba para dormir. Además le daba pudor que él la viera así pues aquella vestimenta de noche dejaba ver demasiado de sus piernas. Como la ropa que traía se encontraba manchada decidió ponerse unas limpias-

Sasuke recorría el cuarto de la kunoichi, caminaba de un lado al otro hasta que algo atrajo su mirada. Sobre el escritorio había un pequeño portarretratos pero estaba apoyado sobre la madera como si alguien quisiera tapar la foto. Lo levantó y la miró con detenimiento, en ella se encontraban Kakashi (detrás con una amplia sonrisa), a la izquierda (por delante de Kakashi) él (Sasuke Uchiha) con una mirada seria y actitud de fastidio, en el medio Sakura (sonriendo al igual que Kakashi) y a la derecha junto a Sakura, Naruto (al parecer enfadado). La miró unos segundos y sintió algo arremolinarse dentro de él pero no supo describir aquella sensación ¿Nostalgia tal vez?

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó viendo al chico con la mirada fija en la fotografía-

Sasuke: - Dándole la espalda dijo- Hmp –Y se dejó caer en la cama de ella. Tenía los brazos detrás de su nuca y miraba fijo el techo-

Sakura: - La kunoichi lo miró y se sentó en su cama, ubicada en el suelo-

Sasuke: - Mirándola fijo- ¿No temes por tu vida? –le preguntó con frialdad-

Sakura: - Aquella repentina pregunta la había confundido. No entendía a que se refería- No te entiendo.

Sasuke: ¿No temes que te mate? –le dijo mirando ahora a través del cristal de la ventana- Después de todo... soy un asesino.

Sasuke: - Lo miró a los ojos nuevamente y notó que se había activado en él el Sharingan, las orbes antes de un color negro intenso se encontraban ahora bañadas de un color rojo sangre (debido a la técnica) y en su iris pudo ver como si tres pequeñas comillas le rodearan la pupila- No –le respondió con tranquilidad- Sé que no lo harás y, te equivocas Sasuke-Kun, yo no creo que seas un asesino.

Sasuke: - Se extrañó ante la respuesta de ella, inclusive él mismo se sentía un asesino pero Sakura no lo creía así. Pensó para sí- Siempre igual es tan inocente y confiada ¡Tonta!

Sakura: - Lo miraba, él no había proferido ninguna palabra tras la respuesta- Iré a apagar la luz... –susurró y se puso de pie y fue directo a la puerta, ya que junto a ella se encontraba el interruptor. De pronto sintió un cambio en el aire, una pequeña brisa, miró hacia atrás y vio que Sasuke se encontraba parado detrás, muy cerca de ella. Aquello le recordó la última vez que se habían visto y su despedida. ¿Serías eso?- Sasuke-Kun... –Le dijo sin girarse, podía sentir su cálida respiración en la nuca-

Sasuke: Siempre eres tan molesta... –dijo clavando sus ojos en la nuca de ella-

Sakura: Yo... –dijo casi en susurros mientras una lágrima escapaba por su rostro-

Sasuke: Gracias – Con una mano corrió el cabello de la chica a un lado y le propinó un suave y fugaz beso en la nuca, haciendo que la kunoichi se estremeciera-

Sakura: - Abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida ante lo ocurrido. Había sentido el contacto de sus labios en su suave piel. Se volteó tras reaccionar pero el chico ya se encontraba otra vez tendido en la cama. El momento había pasado y se odiaba por haber perdido la oportunidad de reaccionar. Pensó- ¿Por qué? –apagó la luz y regresó a su cama. La única luz provenía de afuera y ya que la noche estaba nublada el cuarto se encontraba en penumbras, aún así podía vislumbrar a Sasuke perfectamente-

Sasuke: - No podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que había pasado los últimos cuatro días sin dormir. Además sabía que una vez que cerrara los ojos las escenas de los últimos días desfilarían una a una por su cabeza. No quería ver a Itachi- Sakura...

Sakura: - Se sentó en la cama y lo miró a quien la llamaba- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?

Sasuke: - La observó, no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido la chica actuara como si nada- ¿Por qué lloraste cuando me encontraste?

Sakura: Eh... ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no lloré...

Sasuke: No me engañas –le dijo recordando estar tendido en el suelo sintiendo las frías gotas de lluvia azotando su cuerpo, cuando sintió una gota diferente, más pequeña y más cálida que las de lluvia-

Sakura: Yo... –le dijo con suavidad bajando la voz- Pensé que nunca volvería a verte. Te extrañé Sasuke-Kun –y finalmente escaparon de sus labios aquellas palabras que había deseado pronunciar toda la noche-

Sasuke: Hmp

Sakura: ¿Te incomoda que haya dicho eso?

Sasuke: Un poco –le respondió a secas-

Sakura: - Lo miró deseando no haberle dicho eso y odiando esa maldita costumbre de él de soltar aquella cruel e innecesaria honestidad- Lo siento –le dijo con tristeza-

Sasuke: ¡Maldición! –gritó perdiendo la calma- ¿Por qué? ¡¡Dímelo!! ¡¡Por qué lo haces y lo sigues haciendo?!

Sakura: - Lo miró entre lágrimas- Yo...

Sasuke: - Estaba fuera de control y la bronca e indignación que sentía recorrían sus venas como un amargo veneno que lo consumía poco a poco- ¡¡Por qué?! ¡¡Por qué no me odias?! ¡¡Por qué no puedes odiarme?! ¡¿Por qué me tratas bien cuando yo solo te he maltratado?!

Sakura: - Lloraba aún con más fuerza- ¡Por que no puedo odiarte, porque te amo y siempre lo he hecho! ¡Por que yo veo más en ti que un simple vengador con una misión o un asesino, como tu mismo te llamaste!- Tenía la respiración agita y su llanto se hacía más fuerte e intenso- Por que yo creo en ti. Porque me has demostrado que no eres simplemente la persona reservada y fría que muestras ser. ¡Porque no creo que hayas nacido solamente para matar a Itachi! –y con esta última frase se apagó su voz-

Sasuke: - Se quedó helado con la mirada fija en el suelo. Repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de la kunoichi- "¡Porque no creo que hayas nacido solamente para matar a Itachi!" "¡Por que yo veo más en ti que un simple vengador con una misión o un asesino...!" ¿Acaso hay algo más? – Sin apartar la vista del punto en que fijaba sus pupilas dijo- Yo debí haber muerto, después de haber matado a Itachi, yo... –Pero se detuvo al sentir la bofetada de la chica en su mejilla izquierda-

Sakura: - lloraba y hablaba ahora con la mirada baja. Podía sentir los ojos de Sasuke fijos en ella- Entonces Itachi habría triunfado, a pesar de morir. Eres un cobarde Uchiha –le dijo apretando los puños. Las palabras de él realmente la habían herido-

Sasuke: - Se sorprendió cuando lo llamó Uchiha pues a pesar de haberse marchado por tres años aún le llamaba Sasuke-Kun- Yo... –no sabía que responder, él mismo no entendía el valor de su vida, el sentido de seguir viviendo. Matar a Itachi había sido su vida y ahora él ya estaba muerto-

Sakura: - Como leyendo su mente le repitió- Yo no creo que hayas nacido solamente para matar a Itachi... –y acercándose a él tomó su mano-

Sasuke: - Levantó la vista cuando sintió el tacto de ella en su mano. Lo aferraba con fuerza- Sakura...

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun –y al llamarlo apretó con mas fuerza la mano que sostenía la mano de él- Eres un gran ninja y un Uchiha (el último que queda), eres demasiadas cosas buenas como para querer perder la vida. Estás ciego, no ves más allá de tu hermano y tu tragedia, y estás loco si crees que solo eso hay en la vida.

Sasuke: Nunca he conocido otra cosa.

Sakura: Lo sé pero ¿No crees que es hora de dejar ir esos fantasmas que te atosigaron por tantos años? ¿No era para eso que querías matar a tu hermano? – le dijo mientras soltaba su mano-

Sasuke: - Se sintió extraño cuando ella dejó de aferrarse a él- Quería vengar a mi familia y hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo. Yo estaba llorando aquella noche, cuando él se fue. Todos estaban muertos y yo era sólo un niño. Y me hizo verlo, una y otra vez en mi cabeza, los asesinatos, la masacre, la sangre derramada.

Sakura: - Había empezado a llorar de nuevo cuando escuchó aquel relato, había sufrido tanto y tantos años de soledad y ella no podía hacer nada para consolarlo- Lo siento Sasuke-Kun...

Sasuke: - Mientras hablaba seguía mirando la mano que Sakura había sostenido minutos antes- No lo sientas. No necesito lástima –y por impulso, sin comprender el por qué de su acción la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él-

Sakura: - Se sonrojó ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos, él estaba frente a ella y podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello- Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke: - Enterró su rostro entre los largos cabellos rosados de la chica y cerca de su oreja le susurró- Gracias, nuevamente Sakura –y la abrazó muy fuerte contra él-

Sakura: No tienes que agradecerme... –le dijo aún conmocionada por lo sucedido- Lo he hecho porque he querido, porque te amo.

Sasuke: - La miró a los ojos, estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas derramadas. No supo responderle- ...

Sakura: - Sus profundos ojos negros, aquellos que no denotaban sensaciones o sentimientos, estaban clavados en los de ella. Pero había algo distinto, algo en él, en su mirada. Desde que había regresado su mirada se mostraba perdida y vacía, como si alguien hubiese robado el alma de Sasuke y él solo actuara por inercia. Eso le había parecido, el único sentimiento que esos ojos habían expresado alguna vez era: Odio, pero ahora los veía distintos, había un pequeño brillo en aquella mirada- No tienes que responderme –le dijo viendo al Uchiha sumido en sus pensamientos tras repetirle que lo amaba-

La tomó con fuerza de las muñecas y la besó con desesperación y rudeza y poco a poco fue soltando el agarre cuando ella comenzó a corresponderle el beso. Mientras sus labios rozaban, Sasuke desplazó una de sus manos a la espalda de ella mientras que ubicó la otra en la nuca de Sakura, ella lo tomó por la cintura. Cuando se hubo saciado de sus labio comenzó a lamerle las comisuras de la boca haciéndose paso así para profundizar el beso. La besaba con desenfreno, explorando con su lengua la boca de Sakura, pudo sentir como ella tímidamente rozaba su lengua con la de él en busca de aquel contacto que había deseado por tantos años. Cuando sus pulmones empezaron a demandar aire con necesidad, ambos se separaron, con la respiración entre cortada, se miraron fijo.


	3. Volver a vivir

**Disclaimer: ****No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto**

**Volver a vivir**

Capítulo 3: "Volver a Vivir"

Sasuke: - La observó extasiado, sus pálidas mejillas se encontraban ahora de un intenso color carmesí y sus labios rojos por la ferocidad de los besos- Sakura...

Sakura: - Pero ella lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Se sorprendió al ver que la piel de Sasuke (pálida y fría) se había teñido de un curioso color rosado, se había sonrojado- No digas nada... –ansiaba besarlo de nuevo pero temía que él se hubiera arrepentido y no le correspondiera-

La tomó nuevamente, esta vez por la cintura y la acercó a él para volver a besarla. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y otra vez le correspondió sabiendo quizá que volvería a salir herida de aquella situación. Poco le afectaba, pensó que quizá no le importaba volver a cometer el mismo error, volver a demostrarle a él sus sentimientos y que él se marchara nuevamente, como aquella vez, en la entrada de la aldea. La aferraba contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fusionarla con él en uno y la besaba cada vez con más frenesí. Sakura se aferraba a él con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento él pudiera desaparecer mientras correspondía sus desesperados besos con la misma fuerza y necesidad.

La fue guiando hasta que ambos tropezaron con la cama del suelo y cayeron sobre la cama de arriba, de Sakura.

Sintió el cuerpo del chico sobre el de ella y se estremeció, quizá la situación se les estaba yendo un poco de las manos pero ya nada ni nadie importaba (ni Itachi, ni la aldea que juzgaba a Sasuke como traidor, nadie) sólo estaban ellos dos.

Con un poco de torpeza y las manos temblándole comenzó a acariciar el costado de la kunoichi mientras con su boca recorría, lamía, mordisqueaba el cuello de la chica provocando que suaves suspiros escaparan de sus labios.

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun... –susurró entre suspiros mientras él mordisqueaba ahora el lóbulo de su oreja-

Sasuke –Los suaves suspiros y gemidos de la chica, mezclados con el sentir de su cálida respiración en su cuello y la esencia que ella emanaba lo enloquecían, lo llevaban al borde del delirio- ...

Sus manos recorrían dudosas el vientre de la chica y se detuvieron cuando se hubieron colocado debajo de los senos de ella, él no estaba acostumbrado ese tipo de contacto pues nunca antes había permitido que alguien se acerara tanto, como ella ,de esa forma y dudaba si debía continuar o no. Sakura al verlo vacilar tomó con suavidad su mano en la de ella y la colocó sobre uno de sus pechos. Se sonrojó pues no podía creer que era ella quien estaba permitiéndole a Sasuke tocarla de aquella manera, lo deseaba, pero la situación le causaba un gran pudor.

La besó en señal de afirmación y con suavidad comenzó a masajear el pecho de la chica por sobre la ropa con un movimiento circular que fue intensificándose de acuerdo a la necesidad y el deseo que le urgía. Sakura soltó un gemido (que aunque intentó no pudo reprimir) y entrelazó sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches del chico incitándolo a mas. Se movía agitada debajo del cuerpo de él cuando sintió en su muslo izquierdo los signos de excitación de Sasuke, se sobresaltó y fue entonces que recordó que él solo vestía aquella bata que ella le había dado.

Sasuke la besó con suavidad para tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir más cómoda pero, en realidad, él mismo se sentía igual. Aún así quería continuar y comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la kunoichi, todo el camino arriba hasta llegar al final. Una vez más dudó pero al ver que la chica no lo detenía uniendo las rodillas para impedirle el paso, continuó el camino de su mano.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su espalda se arqueó al sentir la mano de él detenerse en un punto exacto, y una sensación de encendimiento la invadió, primero de forma intermitente, como pequeñas descargar, para luego barrer con ella en forma de oleadas, incrementando la sensación de placer de Sakura. Estaba haciéndola su presa y haciendo de ella lo que deseaba –como siempre había hecho, aún sin realmente quererlo- cuando la mano de Sakura lo detuvo.

Sakura: Yo quiero... –le dijo avergonzada pero no continuó aquella frase dejando desconcertado al Uchiha-

De pronto lo tomó con firmeza y rodando en la cama se puso ella sobre él. Comenzó a besarle el cuello como Sasuke había hecho con ella, imitó cada uno de sus movimientos, lo acarició y recorrió con sus labios el borde de la bata que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Sasuke se sorprendió ante la iniciativa de la pelirrosa, no esperaba una reacción tal por parte ella pero no le importó. Saboreó cada instante cuando ella lo besaba, lo rozaba con su cuerpo, cuando sus manos recorrían su pecho. No pudo más y con un nuevo giro se colocó otra vez su cuerpo sobre el de la chica. Tomó entre sus blanquecinos dedos el cierre de las ropas de Sakura y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo mirándola fijo a los ojos. Una vez la prenda en el suelo la recorrió descaradamente con la mirada, ahora solo la cubrían un top negro (resguardando sus senos) y la calza negra que solía llevar debajo de su vestimenta.

Sakura: No me mires... –le dijo sonrojada intentando cubrirse, en vano, el cuerpo semidesnudo-

Sasuke: No seas tonta –le dijo serio- No tienes por qué cubrirte de mí.

Sakura: - Lo miró con los ojos cristalinos y le sonrió- Sasuke-Kun.

Ella tomando otra vez la iniciativa colocó sus manos en los hombros de él y dejó caer su bata (como lo había hecho horas antes para curarlo) dejando cubierta su parte inferior. La reacción se repitió y sus mejillas se tornaron color escarlata. Con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a acariciar el pecho de él, recorriendo cada marca y cicatriz. Comenzó a besarle con ternura el plano abdomen mientras con las manos acariciaba su espalda.

Él la empujó forzándola a recostarse de nuevo, le quitó con cuidado el top dejándole el torso completamente desnudo y sus pechos expuestos. Comenzó a dibujar con el dedo índice círculos alrededor de la aureola rosada del pezón de la chica. La excitación de ella se manifestó inmediatamente en sus pechos y Sasuke no pudo resistir la necesidad de tocarlos nuevamente. Comenzó a besarlos y mordisquearlos provocando que Sakura gimiera más de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces.

Sakura deseó poder tocarlo como nunca antes había podido, besarlo la enloquecía y aunque inexperta e inocente deseaba recorrer el cuerpo del chico que había deseado y amado por tantos años. Coló su mano bajo la bata y comenzó a acariciar los muslos de él cuando su mano rozó accidentalmente la zona sensible de él, Sasuke gimió. Sonrió al verlo en ese estado y dubitativa aguardó algún tipo de respuesta de él.

Sasuke: Sakura... –dijo con un hilo de voz, lamentando la pérdida de la sensación que momentos antes había experimentado y que se había disparado por su columna y hacia arriba, como un impulso- Tócame –le comandó, pero sonó más como una súplica, y luego se sintió avergonzado y se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. No podía ser que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera rogando-

Cuando él pronunció su nombre y más aún cuando le imploro que lo tocara su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo que ya latía (si tal cosa era posible). Con atención, lo observó reaccionar ante ella, lo observó tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, sus alborotados cabellos esparcidos, mientras sus ojos rodaban al interior de su cráneo, dejándolos completamente en blanco.

La besó, entre jadeos y suspiros, no podría aguantar mucho más en ese estado y no quería detener el momento ahí así que decidió detenerla (muy a su pesar).

Con cuidado le quitó la última prenda que la cubría dejándola completamente desnuda ante él. Posó con ferocidad sus labios sobre los de ella y nuevamente la sensación de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando él volvió a tocarla, forzándola a cerrar los ojos.

Sakura: Sa... Sa... Sasuke-Kun...

De allí en más, todo fue en crescendo, el vértigo de la situación, las sensaciones, la sensibilidad con que esta las percibía. Sentía su cuerpo contraerse y retorcerse ante el placer que Sasuke le hacía sentir, quería más y de un arrebato le quitó la bata por completo dejándolo completamente expuesto, se sintió extraña pues nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo.

Apoyó su mano al lado de la cabeza de ella, cerrada en puño tensamente, y la miró a los ojos, estaba completamente roja y agitada. Su respiración entre cortada y totalmente despeinada.

La observó por unos segundos, no podía comprenderlo, su cuerpo gritaba por ella y su corazón latía a ritmos desconocidos. No podía entender por qué se sentía así, extraño. No era solo... la agitación del momento.

Sasuke: Sakura yo... –le dijo, su cuerpo sudaba al igual que el de ella por los roces de ambos. Deseaba continuar pero no lo haría a la fuerza-

Sakura: - Lo miró sorprendida, nunca habría esperado una reacción así de Sasuke. Dudaba y no solo eso, podía sentirlo temblar en sus brazos, estaba nervioso (igual que ella)- Sasuke-Kun –le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y mirándolo con ternura, como siempre había hecho, solo que recién entonces él parecía notarlo, o darle crédito alguno, al menos-

Sasuke: - No quería, aquella sensación no le gustaba, sentirse expuesto. Se sentía vulnerable y en su descuido y frenesí había permitido que ella lo notara- Maldición... –susurró sin que ella pudiera oírlo- No debí permitir que esto pasara, no debí, pero quise... –pensó y volvió sus ojos a ella-

Sakura: - Le sonrió- Sasuke-Kun –repitió- Te amo y quiero llegar hasta el final contigo –y desvió la mirada pues aquella confesión la había demostrado a él que ella también se sentía igual, desprotegida ante él- Si tu quieres... –agregó temiendo un rotundo y repentino rechazo de él, algo que había experimentado en el pasado pero que no quería volver a sentir, quien ahora parecía dudar más que antes-

Sasuke: Nunca hice esto... –confesó, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido y avergonzado. Aquel que antes se mostraba inexpresivo y frío, fuerte e insensible ahora parecía frágil frente a los ojos de una chica-

Sakura: - Se sorprendió aún más ante esto, no lo esperaba de Sasuke. Aún así no le pareció extraño, a pesar de haber tenido siempre varias chicas enamoradas de él, nunca se mostró afectuoso con ninguna. No permitía a nadie acercarse demasiado a él. Fue entonces que a Sakura la invadió una sensación de satisfacción, satisfacción por haber sido la primera a la que Sasuke dejó acercarse lo suficiente- Yo tampoco... creo... que siempre te estuve esperando –le confesó encontrándose sus ojos esmeralda con los negros del chico-

Sasuke sintió una desconocida sensación dentro de él cuando oyó a la kunoichi decir esto. Ella le había confesado sus sentimientos en otras ocasiones pero nunca había imaginado hasta que punto eran ciertos. Y la deseó, más que antes, mas que nunca. El hecho de que ella le hubiera dicho que era suya y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella hacía que la codiciara aún más.

Sasuke: Sí quiero –y besándola con fogosidad una última vez antes de hacerla suya se colocó entre sus piernas. Pudo sentirla temblar debajo de él, y a decir verdad él mismo se sentía así ¿Qué era eso?-

Y, con cuidado, lentamente, se enterró en ella hasta que se topó con la prueba irrefutable de que Sakura era virgen. Se detuvo.

Sasuke: - La miró, parecía tan frágil e inocente, no quería dañarla. No quería provocarle dolor- Quizá duela –le advirtió-

Sakura: No puede doler más que el no tenerte... –le dijo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas-

Sasuke: - Cerró los ojos y apretó su rostro contra el pecho de la chica- Sakura...

Sakura: No te preocupes por eso –le dijo acariciándole el cabello- Hazlo –le susurró con ternura- Necesito sentirte dentro mío...

Sasuke: - Aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas le susurró- Sakura –y avanzó poco a poco hasta que hubo quebrado el único impedimento entre la unión de sus cuerpos-

Sakura: ¡Ayyy! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazó con más fuerza a la espalda de Sasuke arañándolo- Lo siento... –le susurró una vez que el dolor había desaparecido- Estoy bien –le afirmó al chico tranquilizándolo e incitándolo a seguir-

Arremetió una segunda vez, podía sentirse dentro de ella. Nunca se había sentido así, no había forma de describir lo que estar con ella le producía. Placer, sí, pero también una sensación que no pudo identificar.

Sakura: -Jadeó- Sasuke-Kun...

Comenzó a embestirla con lentitud para evitar lastimarla pues le parecía demasiado frágil, no sabía porqué la necesitaba así, volvió a arremeter (de sus labios escapó un gemido), desde la muerte de Itachi se había sentido perdido. Se enterró una vez más sintiendo como ella se aferraba a él. Se había sentido vacío. Podía sentirla susurrarle al oído y besarlo mientras él entraba y salía de su cuerpo a su antojo. Se había sentido muerto. Pensó que en cualquier momento explotaría, ambos gemían y jadeaban, los roces, las caricias, todo lo sentía tan perfecto. Pero ahora, por primera vez en días, se sentía vivo otra vez. Se sentía humano. Sentía.

Sasuke: Vivo... –susurró, para sí mientras sentía descargarse una descarga lavar toda la tensión que había estado acumulando. Sus músculos antes tensos ahora se habían aflojado por completo y permaneció en silencio con la mirada baja, sus cabellos azabache ocultaban sus ojos, apoyado sobre sus manos para evitar aplastarla-

Sakura: - Tras la última oleada de placer, sintió relajarse y podía oír su corazón latir a toda velocidad, su respiración entrecortada y permanecía bajo él con la mirada fija en Sasuke- ¿Sasuke-Kun? –pero él no le respondió, fue entonces que sintió una fría gota caer entre sus pechos y lo comprendió todo; Sasuke estaba llorando-

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: - Una gran tristeza la invadió ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo mal?- ¿Es por mi culpa? –le preguntó temerosa de la respuesta del chico-

Sasuke: - Se dejó caer sobre ella y enterró su rostro en el pecho de la kunoichi- Yo...

Sakura: - Aún sollozaba- Sasuke-Kun dímelo...

Sasuke: - Respiraba agitado pero le gustaba permanecer así, podía oír el corazón de ella latir- Vivo... –se repitió antes de mirarla a ella- No quiero irme... –le dijo al fin-

Sakura: -lo miró con tristeza, temía que algo así surgiera- Si te fueras... dejaría de respirar. Estuviste lejos por demasiado tiempo pero sabes... aún así te amo y siempre lo haré.

Sasuke: -A pesar de todo ella seguía incondicional a él como siempre. Como lo había hecho desde el principio. La besó con ternura mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla de Sakura que le mojaba los dedos con sus lágrimas- No se...

Sakura: - Levantó al vista nuevamente-...

Sasuke: No se porqué... Te necesito –le susurró aferrándose a ella, como si su vida pendiera de ello, y quizá así fuera- No quiero que me sueltes.

Sakura: - Entendió enseguida que lo último que el chico le había dicho no se refería al agarre del momento- Siempre te esperé. Yo no iré a ningún lado.

Sasuke: - Había comprendido lo que Sakura le había intentado hacer ver siempre. Que Itachi podía haberle arrebatado su vida pero que estaba en él recuperarla y seguir adelante- No quiero... dejar de sentirme así –le dijo bostezando recostado sobre ella- Te necesito... –le repitió y cayó al instante en un profundo sueño, aquel que se había ausentado en los últimos días de su vida-

Sakura: - Lo miró rendido en su pecho, abrazándola. Ella acarició con dulzura sus negros cabellos despeinados y le besó la frente. Sabía que Sasuke no podría decirle aquello que ella quería oír, no por ahora, pero comprendió en ese "te necesito" algo que quizá Sasuke mismo ignoraba- Yo también te amo –le respondió-

Ahora no quería pensar en nada más. Sabía que tendrían que resolver el problema que acarrearía el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea (donde lo llamaban traidor por haberles dado la espalda) y que quizá esos no fueran los únicos inconvenientes por venir pero, ya pensaría en eso. Ese momento con él, era lo único que le importaba ahora.

Y así, al igual que Sasuke, el sueño la invadió apoderándose de cada uno de sus sentidos hasta dejarla completamente rendida sobre el cuerpo de él, aquel al que había amado desde siempre.

FIN


End file.
